Insane YuGiOh House
by x-AngelicFairy-x
Summary: Dear readers,I am so soory and will not continue with this story. I am suffering from severe writer's block. I give my sympathy to all my faithful reiviewers.
1. Havoc In the Kaiba Mansion

Yu-Gi-Oh Does Big Brother!! By ArticFox400

Disclaimer: THERE MINNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!! AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMINNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiba: Um, sorry! Way too much sugar!! Overload!!  

Note: I hope this gets good reviews!!

Arrangements

It started out like a normal day. The Kaiba Mansion was full of havoc.

Mokuba: Oh Big Brooother!!!

Seto: *pulling Artic's arm off of his chest* (A/N ***drool*)** WHAAT?

Mokuba: I wanna get a Happy Meal!!!!!

Artic: *waking up* LEAVE US ALONE!!!

Mokuba: Make me!

Artic: *uses author powers to me Mokuba go outside*

Seto: Finally!

Artic and Seto snuggle and try to sleep.

*RING* 

Artic gets the phone. (WOW! I got up!)

Yami: Hey Artic!

Artic: Yami, if this is you hitting on me again then hang up!

You hear Yugi in the background singing "I Will Survive"

Yami: No, I got a call from this guy named Tyler.

Artic: Not my hyperactive brother!!!

Yami: Well-Aibou SHUT THE HELL UP!!-anyways he said meet at the empty mansion at the other side of the road.

Seto: C'mon Artic I want to go sleep.

Artic: Shush. We'll be there.

Yami: Bye!!


	2. Arrivals

Thank you glittergirl and Shadow Katana for reviewing

Disclaimer: Seto (who Artic got back with her author powers): ArticFox400 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, Tea would die in every episode. *Muttering* And I would have lots of Blue eyes's! Also, she does not know how Big Brother goes besides getting watched by cameras 24/7, so please, in your review tell her!!

Well, lets begin!!!

It turned out that Tyler called everyone in the cast and some others.

NEXT DAY

(Scene: In front of the mansion on the other side of the road.)

Yugi: SUGAR!!!! *eats a tree*

Yami: I TOLD you NOT to eat a lot of those Neads- or whatever you call them

Artic: Nerds.

Yami: Yeah, right, whatever.

Tea: Where's Tyler?

Seto: None of you damn business!

 *Suddenly Tyler pops out of nowhere*

All: Tyler, why the hell did you bring us here????

Tyler: Shush, we are still waiting for some people.

Artic: HOW MANY??

Tyler: Two.

Bakura: Good.

*Then walking up the road is…*

glittergirl: Hiya guys!!!

Shadow: *in a cold voice* Hello.

Tyler: Well, now that you are here I'll give up my position.

All: HUH?

*Pegasus walks into the area*

Pegasus: Hello.

Yugi: BACK, GAYBOY, BACK!!!

Pegasus: *to Yami* Will you shut him up.

Yami: *stuffs a sock in his mouth*

Yugi: Msmumgmamr!!

Pegasus: Well, anyway, we called you all because we are doing a Big Brother!

All, except Seto, Artic, and Shadow: YAY!!

Seto, Artic, and Shadow: NO WAY!

Pegasus: *does that weird laugh* You will win one million dollars if you do win.

All: Okay.

Pegasus: So, let's get started! 


	3. Dreamer's Arrival

Hey! Thanks to all! Sorry I decided to kinda sorta do Big Brother. It will be people trapped in a house and they will do all sorts of stuff.

 Pegasus leads them all into the mansion. It is white marble and has gold statues in it.

Yugi: OOOH PRETTY! *goes and smashes statue of the Millennium Items*

Pegasus: W-what have you done? *strangles Yugi* That cost me $100,000,000.95!!!!!

Seto: C'mon let's get on with this.

They all take a seat in the living room, except Pegasus who has left.

Artic: Well what do ya want to do?

Mokuba: *pops out of nowhere* I wanna Happy Meal!! 

Seto: FINE!!! I'LL BUY ALL THE McDonalds YOU WANT!!!!

Artic: Um, he he, I'll go calm 'em down. *drags Seto into bedroom, who is screaming "HAPPY MEAL! HAPPY MEAL!")

Yami: I don't want to know. :/

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Yami gets the door.

Yami Bakura: HI!!!!!

Bakura: Sit down, and I'll let you watch Worst Case Scenario.

Yami Bakura: *pumps fist into the air* YES!!

*Door knocks again*

Bakura: I'll get it!

The door opens to reveal…………

Dreamer: Bakura!!! *glomps Bakura's leg*

Bakura: AAHHHH! It's the crazy girl that I saw when I went to pick my Yami up at the mental institute!!!

Yami Bakura: CHILL!!!!!!!

Dreamer: Yami bakura!!!!! *starts hitting Yami Bakura* BAD!!! BAD BOY!!!

Seto: *screaming from other room* YES!!!!!

Dreamer: Doggies eats applesauce to save the ozone layer. YOUR WELCOME!!!

Artic and Seto walk into the room wearing sheepish grins.

Dreamer: You didn't.

Artic and Seto: We did.

All: OH LORD!!

And so ends the fourth chappie of Yu-Gi-Oh Does Big Brother!!!


	4. Morning Game Boy and Truth Or Dare

I back. Told ya I'd do more soon!!

Link: ZELLLLLLLDA!!!

Artic: Uh Link, WRONG FIC!

Link: Oh. *walks away*

Artic: On with the fic!

It is 3:40. There are yelps coming from the room Seto and Artic share. Everyone wakes up.

Mai: *throws T.V. at the wall* I NEED SLEEP!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!

Joey: MAI, QUIT WHINING!!!

Artic: Um, Kaibers?

Seto: Um-hm?

Artic: We better quit, it's 3:40.

Seto: Okay.

You see covers moving and then Artic and Seto with Game Boy Colors in hand with a link cord.

They all fall back asleep.

12:50

Everyone is sitting in the living room of the mansion.

Yugi: How about we play Truth Or Dare?

All: YEAH!!

Yami: I'll go first.

*Ding Dong*

All: AWWW!

Artic :I get.

Door opens to reveal…a girl with pointy ears, black hair, and true blue eyes. Her necklace has "Prankster" on it.

Yami Bakura: Who in the hell??

Artic: Hiya Natsumi!

Natsumi: Hello. Did I come at a bad time?

Yami: No, we were going to play Truth Or Dare.

Natsumi: *in a singsong voice* Hiii Kaiiba!

Artic: *growls, changes into Artic Wolf form and bites Natsumi*

Natsumi: OW!

Seto: She gets that way when people love me.

Yami: Let's play

Artic: *changes back* Okay!

Yami: Artic Truth Or Dare?

Artic: Truth.

Yami: Is it true that yesterday,(last chapter), you and Kaiba y'know….

Artic: *looks at Seto then giggles* Yup.

All: WOOOO!!!

Natsumi: What?

Yugi whispers in her ear.

Natsumi: Ohhh. 

Artic: Well, Yugi, Truth Or Dare?

Yugi: Sugar.

Artic: What?

Yugi: SUGAR!! *points at Natsumi* SUGAR!!!!

Natsumi: OKAAYY! *slowly backs away* Nice visiting you. *runs out of the house*

Yugi: SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!

Well, so ends Chapter 5. Byez!


	5. Torture Peggy! And The Truth between the...

HERE it is… chapter 6!!!!!!!!

7:00

*KNOCK*

Seto: Who is it??

Voice: Two people.

Artic: *pushes Seto out of the way* Is that you guys, Renee and Dark?

Dark: Yep.

Artic: Okay. *lets them in*

Renee: Where are the others?

Dark: The Bakura's in particular.

Artic: *nudges Seto*

Seto: HEY EVERYONE, NEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one runs down the mansion's stairs.

Yami Bakura: Who?

Ryou: Yes, who?

They gape at their girlfriends.

Yami: You know them?

Yami Bakura: We-we are…

 Bakura: …engaged to them!

All: WOW!!!

Artic: Hey! Let's play Torture Peggy!!!

Everyone: Yeah.

Using her author powers, Artic transports every one to Pegasus's mansion.

Artic: Eggs?

All: Check.

Artic: Toilet Paper?

All: Check.

Artic: Giant Bunny Bodyguards?

All: O_o. Check.

Artic: Okay, aim ammunition.

*All grab toilet paper and eggs*

Artic: FIRE!!!!!

Everyone throws different things. Artic, Seto, The Bakura's and the Yami's all throw eggs. Everyone else threads toilet paper through the trees.

Pegasus: What are you doing????

Yugi: *gulps sugar down* Release the Giant Bunny Bodyguards!!!

Renee: My SUGAR!! *starts to wrestle the sugar from Yugi*

G.B.B: HEY PEGGY!!! HEY PEGGY!!! HEY PEGGY!!!

Pegasus: AHHHH!!! *runs off*

There ends Chapter 6!!!!! I know…LONGER!!! I have homework too y'know!!!


	6. Sugar! No,duckies No,McDonalds!

HI!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!

To the fic. This chapter is about-

Seto: Don't spoil it!!

Fine!

Stupid Lawyers: Ahem, DISCLAIMER!

Oh, right. I do not own any copyrighted objects in this fan-fiction. That is why it is called FAN-fiction.

Back to the mansion* 

Artic is lying on the couch. She is holding a rubber duck in one hand. Mokuba enters the room.

Mokuba: MY DUCKIE! MUST…KILL.. FOR…DUCKIE!

Seto: *running into the room* MOKUBA! What have I told you about screaming about rubber ducklings?

Mokuba: N-not to?

Seto: Yes. Now, go away so I can wake her up.

Everyone comes into the room at that time.

Yami: Why is there sugar on the floor in my room? YUGI!!!!

Yugi: SUGAR!!!!!!!

Mokuba: Hey, it's DUCKIES!

Yugi: Sugar! 

Mokuba: Duckies!

Yugi: Sugar! 

Mokuba: Duckies!

Yugi: Sugar! 

Mokuba: Duckies!

Yugi: Sugar! 

Mokuba: Duckies!

Mai: QUIT ARGUING!!!!!!!!!!

The Hyper Duo: *In a small voice* Y-yes ma'am

With all this yelling, Artic wakes up.

Bakura: Yay! Now we can play this weird game I learned.

*DING DONG*

Seto: I'll get it!

The door reveals………… Kalitra!

Kalitra: HI! IS THERE ANY SUGAR!!!!

Yugi: YEAH, IT'S RIGHT HERE!!!!!!

Yugi points to a HUGE 180 pound bag of sugar.

Mokuba, Yugi, and Kalitra: SUGAR!!!!!!!

Everyone pushes them into a sugar-filled room and locks the door.

Bakura: Now then, let's play I Never!

Everyone: YAY!

Yami Bakura: I'll go first! I Never…. *looks at Seto and Artic* have kissed for 12 hours straight.

Seto and Artic drink.

Everyone else: O.0

Artic: I'll go! I Never *looks at Yami*… performed a strip show for Tea.

Yami drinks.

Yami: I WAS DRUNK!!! Well, I Never kisses Pegasus! *thinking* Who would!

Bakura drinks.

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL?????

Bakura: He would kill me if I didn't!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, The Hyper Trio has the sugar explode through the door and sugar flies everywhere.

By the time everything is cleaned up, it's night. Everyone goes to his or her room. All except Seto and Artic.

Artic: Want to try to beat it.

Seto: Sure.

Artic sets a time-watch and they starts kissing.

Do ya like it? Well press this button I see and tell me!

It's right here! |  
                        |

                        |

                        |

                        | 

                        |

                        |

                        |

                       \/


End file.
